Pérola
by Beautymoon
Summary: O perfeito não foi criado para ser amado, apenas admirado de longe... Muito londe. É por isso que eu te odeio. Amo te odiar. Neji x Hinata.


_****_

Naruto não me pertence. Totais direitos de Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump.

**

* * *

**

Pérola

* * *

Aqui estou eu, Neji Hyuuga, o _gênio_. Aquele que foi mais abençoado com a linhagem pura do clã. E lá está _ela_, Hinata.

_E só_.

Eu poderia dizer: "Hinata, a herdeira da souke. A princesinha dos Hyuuga. O tesouro do clã. Sinceramente, eu _não quero_.

Não preciso ficar me lembrando disso, pois as pessoas já o fazem para mim, todos os dias.

_

* * *

_

Ah, Hinata...

_Sempre tão calada_

_Sempre tão insegura_

_Sempre com tanto medo do mundo..._

* * *

Não é _irônico_? Sou eu quem deveria estar ali, na souke, com todas as honrarias que são devidas ao meu grande talento. Sou eu quem deveria ter meu amado chichi-eu ao meu lado, e não essa... _fraca_.

* * *

**Eu te odeio, Hinata**

* * *

Não importa em que ângulo eu veja isso, desde o dia em que nasci fui destinado a ser _seu_ escravo. _Karma_. _Destino_. Chame do que quiser. Para mim, o nome mais apropriado é _amaldiçoado_.

De que adianta asas, se estou numa gaiola? Que adianta ser o mais forte, se estou preso em correntes inquebráveis? _Que me adianta viver se jamais vou passar de um patético escravo!!_

_**

* * *

**_

Eu te odeio, sua maldita!

* * *

Olha só para você, _tentando_ ser forte. Você _jamais_ será forte. Será que é tão difícil _entender _isso?

Treinando incansavelmente, nessa noite fria. Os pés tão delicados; firmes em cima da água. Ah, Hinata, _você não tem pés de uma guerreira_. Por que não sai logo daí? O corpo nu iluminado pela lua, tão pálido quanto a solitária rainha da noite, dançando lânguido. E até as gotas cristalinas de água a acompanham. Nessas horas, vejo que o título "princesinha" é algo muito _injusto_ para você. Hinata, já passou desse nível há muito tempo. Agora, é uma... _deusa_.

_**

* * *

**_

Eu te odeio, Hinata

_, porque você é tão perfeita._

_E tudo o que eu posso fazer é me fingir de você. Exatamente. Esconder e observar. Melhor, admirar..._

_Não se cansa de me torturar? De me fazer seu mais sofredor, e devoto escravo?_

_Além de todos os insultos, você ainda tem que ser tão linda...._

_**Eu te odeio, Hinata**__. _

* * *

Te odeio porque estou _fadado_ a ser um mero expectador da sua tão _casta,_ ao mesmo tempo _sensual_, _insultante_ beleza. Estou condenado a olhar para seu corpo etéreo e sem igual, sem jamais poder _tocá-la_; ver seus lábios trêmulos de medo, sem jamais poder _beijá-los_; ouvir sua voz doce, sussurrante e fraca, sem poder saber como seria, se ela _gemesse_ o _meu_ nome, quando eu a fizesse minha. _Toda minha_.

Te odeio, Hinata, porque você e sua _maldita_ perfeição transformaram todos os meus _desejos_ mais secretos na mais amarga _utopia_. E todos eles, do mais carinhoso ao mais carregado de pura luxúria, me transformam num _pecador_. _Um escravo que vendeu a alma ao diabo_. Satisfeita, _nee-chan_?

_

* * *

_

Porque você é perfeita, e a perfeição não combina com algo tão _**vil**__ e __**humano**__ como a paixão._

_O perfeito não foi criado para ser amado, apenas para ser admirado e invejado de longe... __**Muito longe**__. E como isso __**dói**__._

* * *

Eu te odeio, Hinata, _porque você é você_. Simples assim. Eu te odeio, por tudo isso e muito mais. Coisas que ainda nem sei. Motivos que descubro a cada dia que passa. Cada vez que a ouço, que a olho, que... a _admiro_, você me faz realizar pequenas novas coisas que, só a tornam ainda mais perfeita diante de _meus_ olhos.

E é graças a eles que sei que não estou enganado. Nada escapa a esses meus olhos, Hinata. _Nada_.

Você pode não saber, ou apenas fingir, o que eu duvido, pois você jamais tivera talento para mentir, mas, você me _ensinou_ a te amar.

_

* * *

_

Te amo em silêncio. _**Torturante silêncio**__. E te odeio por isso._

_**Amo te odiar**__._

* * *

Dois sentimentos que formam esta linha muito tênue, e só alguém tão perfeito e excepcional como você para se encontrar no limiar dela. _Odeio te amar_. _**Rara**_;_**bela**_; _**intocável**_; _**escondida**_.

Um _tesouro_.

Te odeio, minha _pequena Pérola_.

* * *

Oie!!

Não me perguntem. Hoje mesmo estava lendo um livro. E tudo comoçou com o tema: "perfeição". A mente insana desta autora que vos fala entrou em turbilhão e trabalhou acelerada. Deu nisso aí! u.u Os que conhecem minhas fics sabem que não costumo trabalhar de forma tão reflexiva, mas, sabem como é, às vezes acontece. Deixei rolar. Antes eu não admitia o casal. Aliás, essa fic trata justamente de um amor impossível e de como o amargurado Neji lhe dá com ele. É. Fiz o Neji sofrer. E olha que eu gosto dele (e de seu cabelo. x.x) xD Enfim.

Eu sempre penso neles dois assim. A princesinha e seu plebeu. É kawaii. n/n E, hoje em dia, acho super possível, e gosto das fics Neji x Hinata. Um dia farei uma não tão "utópica" quanto esta. xD Quanto a frase "Te odeio, Hinata". Eu sei que repeti ela muitas vezes. (Nem contei quantas), mas, foi essa a intenção mesmo. Neji é um apaixonado, mas, odeia Hinata acima de tudo por causa disto. Eu repeti para enfatizar mesmo. E no começo da fic, nas primeiras frases, parecia que só o assunto das famílias seria abordado. De repente o orgulhoso do Neji começa a se declarar um apaixonado pela Hinatinha. Well. xD Opinei demais na minha própria criação. Acho que é bom explicar, mas, o bom de leituras assim, é que elas deixam o leitor livre para interpretar como quiser. n/n

Perdoem os erros, os exageros, ou seja lá o que for. Foi apenas um surto. E agora o estou compartilhando com vocês. Espero de coração que gostem.

Reviews são essenciais, ainda mais nessas fics assim. Porque nunca sei como elas estão. x.x Então, please, reviews?

Bjo e Ja ne

**Moon**


End file.
